


Petals

by Esselle



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: "If you want to go back to sleep," Kirito concedes, starting to roll away from him, "then I guess I really will just—"Eugeo drags him back, and then shifts on top of him, pinning Kirito to the sheets. Just in case. "You're not going anywhere. I'm just figuring out what to do with you—honestly,Kirito…"Kirito smiles in satisfaction, all coy pretenses gone. "You know what to do with me."--It's far too early in the morning to be awake on their one day of rest, but Kirito is very hard to resist.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I just got out of the anime expo SAO panel and I am Emotions

Only the barest hint of light has begun to filter into Eugeo's room when he is slowly roused from his sleep.

"Eugeo… Euuugeo."

He tries to say it's not time to wake up yet, but all that comes out is an unintelligible mumble. Today is the day of rest, and he planned to do just that—rest. Starting with sleeping in on the only day of the week that they can. Every other morning for at least the past year, it's been him waking up early, while Kirito barely manages to pull himself out of bed on time after multiple attempts to get him up, usually culminating in Eugeo having to drag the covers right off of him.

This morning, however…

"Are you awake?" The all too familiar feeling of a finger poking his cheek follows the question. "Eugeo? Are you ignoring me?"

Eugeo squints one eye open. "Yes."

Kirito sits on his bed staring down at him, miraculously wide awake only a few minutes past sun up. He clearly just rolled out of bed; his normally sleek black hair currently resembles a bird's nest, sticking up in every direction. His dark eyes are wide and remarkably innocent, considering how much trouble he's making. Eugeo suspects he is fully aware.

His suspicions are further confirmed when Kirito affects an obvious pout; cheeks puffed in indignation, frown making wrinkles on his brow. Eugeo instinctively wants to put his thumb in the middle of them to soothe them out, but he refuses to give in. He wants to _sleep._

"Oy," Kirito says, poking him again. "You can't just lie around and sleep all day, you know."

That is absolutely rich coming from him. Eugeo wants to close his eyes again, but he finds he can't. His gaze slips dangerously down, and as sleepy as he is, he can't help but take notice of the way Kirito seems to only be wearing a sleep shirt, one sleeve slipping off his shoulder, legs bare underneath it. The blue fabric hits just above his knees. Foggily, Eugeo thinks of something else.

"Is that my shirt?" he mumbles.

Kirito nods. "Sorry. I had to borrow one." He shifts on his knees and the shirt pulls higher, revealing more of his thighs, pale and tempting.

Eugeo blinks slowly at him. "Why are you awake so early?"

Kirito bites his lip, which is surely a habit designed to plunge Eugeo straight into the depths of Vecta's dark embrace. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"No," Eugeo says, "but tell me anyway."

He watches as Kirito curls his fingers into the hem of the nightshirt tentatively, hesitant and cute. Slowly, he slides the shirt up his thighs, higher, until it's passed his sharp hipbones and his cock is clearly on display.

He's already hard and flushed the same perfect shade of pink as his inner thighs, like the rarest of flowering roses Eugeo has only ever seen in paintings. His own body is responding, waking up far ahead of his brain, which is still struggling to process how good Kirito looks in his bed, clearly offering himself up first thing in the morning.

Kirito lets the shirt creep even higher, exposing his stomach, where Eugeo knows the skin is treacherously soft from Kirito letting him press his face into it, his mouth, inhale his scent to his heart's content. Kirito glances at him from under lowered lashes before casting his eyes down again, the picture of demure shyness. Eugeo wonders if maybe sometimes he actually _is_ nervous, pushing through it anyway because that's just what Kirito does.

"I woke up like this," Kirito says sulkily, lips pursed. "I need you to help me take care of it."

"You couldn't yourself?" Eugeo asks, even though he doesn't want that at this point. His hands are already reaching, fingers skimming over Kirito's bare calves, warm skin.

"I shouldn't have to, when it was your fault," Kirito says. Eugeo looks up at him in confusion, and Kirito takes the opportunity to lift the shirt all the way, revealing his chest, nipples pointed and pink with arousal. He presses the shirt against his nose and his eyes slip shut blissfully as he breathes. "I can't stop thinking about you while I'm wearing this… Eugeo…"

Eugeo has him down in the sheets faster than either of them realize he's moving. He closes a hand around Kirito's thin wrist and yanks, and Kirito tumbles against him with a gasp that surely cannot be of surprise, because he must have known this was going to happen.

Clothes come off quickly—Kirito's hands are skilled even when there isn't a sword in them, tugging at Eugeo's shirt and pants, divesting him of everything in record time. For a moment, his fingers pause in their insistent scrambling to trace slowly, tenderly, over the pale scar across Eugeo's stomach, the one he has borne ever since their encounter with the goblins in the cave. Kirito touches it with such reverence that it feels almost blasphemous, yet Eugeo can't find it within himself to make him stop. 

Kirito keeps the blue shirt he's "borrowed" on, and Eugeo doesn't move to take it off him. There's something utterly satisfying about Kirito in his shirt, in his bed, black hair and blue cloth stark against white sheets.

"You're _terrible,_ " Eugeo murmurs, even as he kisses every part of Kirito's face he can other than his lips—his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He lingers a mere breath away from Kirito's mouth, and he longs, he _aches_ to taste it, but the Taboo Index forbids it. Kirito is looking at him with that expression that says he would damn them both in an instant if given a chance, so Eugeo doesn't give it to him. He nuzzles lazily into Kirito's neck instead, soaking in the feeling of him.

"If you want to go back to sleep," Kirito concedes, starting to roll away from him, "then I guess I really will just—"

Eugeo drags him back, and then shifts on top of him, pinning Kirito to the sheets. Just in case. "You're not going anywhere. I'm just figuring out what to do with you— _honestly,_ Kirito…"

Kirito smiles in satisfaction, all coy pretenses gone. "You know what to do with me."

Eugeo does know… mostly. He's been discovering more and more things to do with and to Kirito since they finally made it into the academy—most ventures have been Kirito-driven, but now that Eugeo has a handle on things, he's starting to become a lot more curious about everything.

He shifts down enough that he can put his mouth to Kirito's chest, lips brushing one of the hard little nubs, and Kirito gasps again. He wriggles against the bed as Eugeo rubs his lips and nose and forehead against his chest, with no clear goal beyond feeling the way Kirito moves under him, the little impatient noises he makes when he's touched not _quite_ enough.

"N-not there," he pants, when Eugeo slides his cheek across his chest hazily, eyes lidded. "Not my— _ah!"_

The cry that escapes him is breathy and cut short, when Eugeo drags the flat of his tongue over his nipple, before flicking it with the tip. Kirito whines and protests and shoves a hand in his hair to hold Eugeo's head where it is, so he swirls his tongue against the sensitive flesh, sucking lightly. When he grazes his teeth against it, biting down suddenly, Kirito's entire body goes taut, head snapping back as he chokes on some wordless moan.

One of the best things Eugeo has discovered so far is Kirito when he's overwhelmed. His friend is not a patient person; it's easier than Eugeo had thought it would be, to draw things out, push him to his limits, make him weak with desperation. Starting slow is the key to achieving it, and it's coincidentally perfect on this early, quiet morning, with nothing else they need to do that day but be around each other.

He slips a hand lower, stroking his knuckles against one of Kirito's thighs. His skin is hot, a little slick-sticky with sweat, and Eugeo's fingers drag and slip in the moisture between his legs. It makes him very, very acutely aware of how much he would like to give Kirito exactly what he's after. He slides his fingers against Kirito's ass and against his opening.

"Did you…"

He's slippery wet there, loose and open and ready to be filled. Kirito turns his face away, cheek pressed to the pillow.

"W-well," he huffs, "I thought you'd complain less if I made it easier for you, so I already did it."

His cheeks are bright red. Eugeo can practically feel himself losing his footing, falling even faster, harder.

"I'm not complaining anymore," he says. "I wouldn't have complained. Kirito…"

He can slip three fingers in right from the start, sinks them deep inside and watches the way Kirito's mouth falls open, silent and expressive, hips rolling needily into Eugeo's hand. He likes the way Kirito always tries to take control even without realizing it, even when he wants to be held in place and taken care of and dominated. He knows that whoever Kirito was before he lost his memories, that person was still a fighter.

But Kirito comes to Eugeo's bed on mornings like this unarmed, to be stripped fully bare, to give himself up. He's so soft just below the surface, under all the mischievous smiles and stubborn inability to listen to reason. He's made for Eugeo to open up like a rosebud, blooms under his fingers sweet and velvet and trembling, sheets damp with the sweat that beads and trickles off his smooth skin like morning dew off paperthin petals.

Sometimes Eugeo feels like it's his new Calling to give Kirito everything he wants.

He's careful with his fingers, teasing, tormenting a little bit, skirting around the spot he knows will set Kirito off immediately. Kirito keeps trying to grab his hand, fingers twitching around his wrist helplessly as he moans in pleasure.

"Need you," he gasps, "I _need you—"_

Dragging it out isn't exactly easy for Eugeo either, not when Kirito says things like _that—_ but he knows how much better it's going to be if he doesn't give in right away, if he takes his time. Sometimes hard and fast is good, he's learned; but so is soft and slow, so is taking Kirito apart and studying every individual piece of him.

"Hmmm, but you know I like getting you ready myself," Eugeo teases. It's not a lie; he does feel a bit deprived.

Kirito blinks at him with wet, unfocused eyes, his long, dark lashes damp and clinging together. "I tr-tried—I only tried to take care of it, so I wouldn't have to wake you up," he says plaintively, "but it wasn't— _enough,_ I c-couldn't stop thinking about having you in me—"

Of course—Kirito always finds ways to _make_ him give in.

"Shhh, okay," Eugeo breathes, heart tumbling in his chest, squeezed almost painfully. He pulls his fingers from Kirito's body slowly, and a thin whine spills from Kirito's throat as Eugeo brushes his thumb against his entrance. He's so ready.

Entering him is effortless. Kirito's body welcomes him hungrily, heat folding all around his cock. The sounds Kirito makes, the way his hands come up to Eugeo's cheeks to cup his face, are pure gratitude. His dark eyes stare warm into Eugeo's for a second before slipping closed in bliss. He's quiet, finally. He looks so happy.

 _I love you,_ Eugeo thinks. It's not the first time he's thought it, even if he's never said it out loud; he's never been brave enough to tell either of the people he's loved how he feels. He can't tell Kirito, because he's afraid of what would happen to them if he did. 

But it's everything he knows for certain when Kirito smiles like that. If he can't bring himself to tell Kirito, the least he can do is show him. 

_Anything you want, I'll give you._

"Fuck me?" Kirito whispers hopefully.

Well—almost anything.

"In a bit," Eugeo murmurs. "Still sleepy."

Kirito looks like he's going to start protesting again, but Eugeo rolls his hips and his lashes flutter. Eugeo smiles, drops his forehead to Kirito's, laces their fingers together. Kirito's hands clasp his like a lifeline when Eugeo rocks into him again.

It can hardly be called fucking; he's barely moving, lazy and unhurried, but it will be more than enough to make him come with how tight and warm Kirito is around him. And—he knows he's found the exact right spot when Kirito sucks in a breath, sharp and sudden.

 _"Ah—_ w-wait…" His voice is pitched high and strained, a little frantic. His thighs squeeze tight around Eugeo's waist, deceptively much stronger than they appear. "R-right there is too much— _nnh!"_

"But you like it, don't you?" Eugeo asks, lips brushing against one burning red ear.

Kirito tosses his head back, hair streaming across the pillow like ink. He _does_ like it, if the broken moans pouring out of him are any indication—husky and sweet, like smoke from a fire burned down to embers, wood still hot and incandescent.

Eugeo thinks he might be starting to grow addicted to the way Kirito looks when he's pushed to his limit. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut, tears leaking from the corners down his furiously pink cheeks, like he's upset at being tormented and at the same time so hungry for it that he won't put a stop to it, begs for more, more, _more_.

It's dangerous because the Index also forbids things like addiction—but Eugeo tries not to be greedy and Kirito keeps giving him everything he needs, so he can keep the cravings at bay.

Kirito clenches even tighter around him, all of him trembling, inside and out. Eugeo groans sluggishly, rubbing his face against Kirito's cheek. He's not going to last much longer. It feels so _good,_ almost too good in his barely awake state, arousal mixing with normal sleep fogginess to blanket him completely, pleasure buzzing through his veins. He grinds his hips in a slow circle and it sets off low-tide waves of pressure rolling deep in his belly.

"Eugeo!" Kirito's yelp of warning is breathless. "If you k-keep doing that I'll—I'm—!"

He cuts off as Eugeo does it again, and again, relentlessly chasing his own pleasure as he breaks Kirito down to pleading, mindless sobs, blissed out to the point of tears. Eugeo takes his face in his hands to kiss his cheeks and Kirito drags desperate fingers down his back, arching up into him, trying to get closer.

He comes with a choked, whimpering little cry, small and painfully adorable. Eugeo presses the tips of his own fingers to his mouth before brushing them over Kirito's soft lips. He can feel Kirito trying to kiss back, even with how overwhelmed he is, body wracked with shivers as he comes down from his orgasm.

Arms wrap tight around Eugeo's neck and pull him down close. Kirito glares up at him, their noses touching.

"You weren't supposed to make me come first," he says, still catching his breath as he skates a warm palm down Eugeo's chest to rub firmly over one of his nipples, making Eugeo shudder. Teeth tug at his earlobe in a gentle admonishment as Kirito whines, "After I wore this shirt for you and everything, too…"

 _"Oh—"_ Eugeo gasps as shock tingles up and down his spine. It's not that he hadn't realized already—it's just the bold admission that this is what Kirito had planned from the start, knows him well enough to dismantle him this easily. That overwhelming confidence that always makes him…

Kirito hums contentedly when Eugeo spills inside him, face buried in Kirito's shoulder to try and muffle his voice. Kirito strokes through his hair with his fingers, doesn't stop even after the unsteady jerking of his hips has subsided and Eugeo has melted into a senseless dead weight on top of his best friend.

"Oy, Eugeo," Kirito says, rubbing his nose against Eugeo's cheek. "Heavy."

"Too bad for you," Eugeo mumbles. _Everything_ feels heavy; his limbs, his tongue, his eyelids. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, but this is what Kirito deserves anyway.

"We have to decide what we're going to do today," Kirito says. Really, how is he _this_ full of energy on this one morning?

Eugeo yawns. "You can pick."

"Can I?" Kirito says excitedly. "Okay—I think we should stop at the bakery first thing, when the rolls are still hot. We can get stuff for the girls, too, but don't tell them, it'll be a surprise. Then I need to pick up a new pair of gardening shears…"

Deft fingers play with Eugeo's hair the entire time Kirito is talking, a warm palm stroking over his bare back slowly. He doesn't try to move Eugeo at all, or tell him to pull out, or shake him when his eyes start to close again. The familiar, comforting hum of his voice becomes a backdrop of sound as he plans their day.

Just before Eugeo can fall asleep, lips brush his cheek, and the softest voice whispers, "Thanks for letting me stay with you, Eugeo."

Eugeo's eyes flutter open, and he's about to tell Kirito that he'll always let him stay—because Kirito is as precious as one of those ever-blooming roses, his presence in Eugeo's life nothing short of a divine miracle. 

He will never quite be able to stifle his deepest fears that Kirito could disappear as suddenly as he came, though he knows it would make his friend angry if he brought it up. But Kirito has always seemed that tiniest bit forbidden, with his penchant for bending the laws of the world to suit him. Eugeo has felt the pain of losing someone he loves that way once. He can't bear it again. 

Filled with such thoughts, he opens his mouth to speak even while he's at a loss for what to say; perhaps, simply, _stay._ For as long as they can lay here together. 

Then he looks and sees Kirito's eyes are closed, his chest rising and falling evenly, face even more beautiful in sleep.

He curls up even closer to Kirito with the inklings of a suspicion that maybe Kirito never intended to make him get out of bed at all; but before the thought can fully form, he's joined his friend in slumber.

There's no reason to get out of bed so soon; today is their day of rest.

**Author's Note:**

> SAO Twitter: [@Esselle_SAO](https://twitter.com/Esselle_SAO)  
> Writing updates: [@ Esselle_on_AO3](https://twitter.com/Esselle_on_AO3)


End file.
